So Sweet that So Hurt
by HanariaBlack
Summary: -D/H- Di kehidupan yang lain, aku akan menjagamu, agar aku tak perlu mengatakan bahwa kaulah yang meninggalkanku. AU. First Angst, help me please. RnR?


**Title: **So Sweet that So Hurt

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Romance, Angst

**Word****Count:**1,085

**Pairing: **DMHP/Drarry.

**Warnings:** Slash, no dialogue

**Setting:** AU

**Hana****'****s ****Notes:: **Hallo, Hana ato Kaze disini. Drarry yang terinspirasi dari lagu (**saran**: diharapkan denger lagu itu juga supaya kebayang angst-nya), tapi bukan songfic. First Angst, moga dibaca. Finished on 25th of Nov. **Enjoy ****and ****Happy** **Reading~**

**Summary::** Di kehidupan yang lain, aku akan menjagamu, agar aku tak perlu mengatakan bahwa kaulah yang meninggalkanku. AU. First Angst, help me please. RnR?

**.**

**o:-:-: .*. :-:-:o**

**.**

**Harry ****Potter (c)** J.K. Rowling

**So ****Sweet ****that ****So ****Hurt (c)** HanariaBlack

**The ****One ****That ****Got ****Away ****(c)** Katy Perry

**.**

**o:-:-: .*. :-:-:o**

**.**

Saat hari Ulang Tahunku yang ke-18, aku bertemu Draco. Ia tinggi dan pucat, tampan dan dingin, kaku juga agak sombong. Tak disangka, Draco menyukaiku, lalu menciumku mendadak di depan toko cokelat saat Natal. Aku, yang memang dari awal sembunyi-sembunyi menyukai Draco, tak bisa menolaknya, dan akhirnya kami menjadi sepasang kekasih, dengan Draco yang berjanji untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku sendirian tanpa dirinya.

Draco selalu mengantarku pulang, mengecupku salam perpisahan, dan kami akan bertemu lagi besok, setelah berbagi ciuman singkat selamat pagi. Natal itu juga, Draco memberiku iPod berwarna abu-abu supaya aku bisa mengingatnya karena kelabu adalah matanya, dan Draco memberiku cincin dengan batu permata yang di tengahnya berwarna hijau.

Saat Valentine, Draco memberiku sekotak besar cokelat putih, yang dibungkus kertas hitam, dengan pita merah marun. Aku memberinya ciuman untuk terima kasih, dan Draco memberiku setangkai mawar indah yang berwarna merah, bilang bahwa Draco menumbuhkan mawar itu sendiri.

Saat White Day, Draco mengajakku ke sebuah restoran Prancis yang khusus sudah disewa sehari penuh untuk kami. Aku terharu, lemas, dan merasa bersalah karena lupa hari itu adalah hari istimewa. Draco mencium sebulir air mata yang turun dari pelupukku, membuatku menurunkan sebulir air mata lagi, yang kemudian dihilangkan kembali oleh Draco dengan ciuman lembutnya di pipiku.

Saat Paskah, Draco menunjukkan tiga telur berukuran segenggam tanganku yang berwarna putih dan hitam, dan memintaku untuk memilih salah satu. Kubuka telur yang paling kiri, dan kosong; tak ada apapun disana. Aku bertanya, dan Draco hanya tersenyum padaku, menyuruhku memilih telur yang lain. Aku memilih telur yang paling kanan, dan disana juga tak ada apapun. Draco memberiku senyum misterius lainnya, dan aku kembali menghela nafas. Tanganku membuka telur terakhir, telur yang ada di tengah, dan.. kosong juga. Aku mendongak, dan sentuhan hangat di bibirku membisukan mendadak pertanyaan yang sudah ingin kukeluarkan. Tanpa bertanya, Draco mengatakan bahwa aku terlalu berharga sampai-sampai Draco kesulitan memilih barang yang sama berharganya, tapi gagal karena tidak ada barang yang bisa menyamai harga tinggi diriku. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku, lalu aku tertawa, sungguh berterima kasih pada Tuhan bisa memiliki kekasih seperti Draco yang perhatian begitu. Akhirnya, kami menghabiskan hari Paskah dengan mengunjungi Big Ben, bicara tanpa lelah hingga matahari tenggelam.

Semua itu adalah momen-momen paling berharga yang tak pernah kumiliki sebelumnya, sebelum Draco pergi meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah kata ke Paris.

Dengan kebingungan, rasa kecewa, dan kepedihan yang membanjir, aku menunggunya.

Sangat lama sampai aku bosan menghitung hari. Sangat lama sampai aku lelah menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipiku. Sangat lama sampai perlahan-lahan harapanku untuk Draco kembali pupus, tapi terus teringat ketika jemariku melewati angka yang dibulatkan dengan spidol merah, atas peringatan hari bahagiaku dengan Draco.

Dan aku tidak mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Draco, karena aku menunggunya.

Sampai sekarang, Draco tidak pernah kembali. Akan tetapi, aku dikejutkan dengan secarik kertas yang mendadak berada di atas meja belajarku yang menghadap ke jendela.

Aku membeku di tempat melihat untaian kalimat dengan bentuk tulisan yang sudah sangat kukenali. Tulisan Draco.

_Kita bukan kekasih lagi. Aku bukan penyuka sesama jenis._

Air mataku turun, tapi terasa lebih menyakitkan. Lebih berat. Lebih pedih, panas, menyiksa. Tanganku yang bergetar tidak bisa menghapus air mataku karena air mata lainnya terus berjatuhan. Saat tangisan tanpa suaraku berhenti, aku melihat ke telapak tanganku yang membuat bulir bening jatuh kembali dari pelupuk.

Mulutku terbuka, tangisku selalu tanpa suara.

Di telapak tanganku bukanlah air mata, tapi warna bekas darah dari mataku sendiri.

Aku mati rasa.

Apa ini nyata?

Nyata. Karena aku merasa kesepian tanpa hadirnya Draco di sisiku. Menyakitkan tanpa ucapan Draco. Kelam tanpa Draco.

Sepulang sekolah, aku hanya sendiri. Tak ada ciuman selamat tinggal. Paginya, tidak ada yang menyambutku di depan gerbang sekolah dengan ciuman selamat pagi yang singkat tapi hangat.

Saat Valentine, aku sendirian. Aku duduk di bangku di bawah pohon, dengan angin dan rasa pahit di lidah yang kentara. Tanpa Draco. Lidahku berdarah karena digigit, dan bibirku merah karena kubiarkan darah mengalir keluar. Merah. Aku mengeluarkan mawar yang masih kusimpan dengan baik karena itu hadiah Valentine Draco, dan aku tak merasakan apa-apa ketika warna mawar itu sudah pudar. Aku menatap mawar itu, dan lidahku terasa pedih lagi. Darahku menetes, dan cairan itu mendarat di kelopak layu mawar dari Draco. Kubiarkan darah menetes lagi, hingga sebagian warna mawar itu kembali merah. Merah pahit. Merah yang menemaniku di hari Valentine, dengan senyum dan air mata.

Saat White Day, kakiku melangkah tanpa tujuan. Pandanganku mengabur, dan kelopak mataku turun hingga aku hanya melihat kegelapan. Tepat di hadapanku, adalah restoran Prancis yang ditempati aku dan Draco tahun lalu. Aku membuka mata, dan sebulir cairan bening kembali meninggalkan jejak. Hanya satu, benar, tapi hatiku kembali sesak. Tidak ada lagi Draco yang mencium air mataku di kala manapun. Di saat senang, maupun kecewa. Kadang aku bingung, perasaanku yang hancur ini kecewa atau sakit hati.

Saat Paskah, tidak ada tiga buah telur yang meminta untuk dibuka dari Draco. Biarpun hanya sekali, kejadian dari Draco terlalu membekas di hatiku. Aku mendongak, dan tidak ada wajah Draco yang menatapku dengan senyuman beku tapi hangat. Aku ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa. Hingga warna langit menjadi oranye, aku tetap duduk disana, tak melakukan apapun, kecuali mengingat bagaimana seharusnya aku dan Draco menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bicara sambil memandangi Big Ben dengan kehangatan.

Saat Natal, aku berdiri di depan toko cokelat yang sudah tutup. Di depan toko ini, aku dan Draco berbagi ciuman pertama dan pernyataan cinta Draco terjadi disini. Aku menghela nafas, membiarkan diriku yang sudah mati rasa menjadi lebih dingin dan dingin karena salju yang turun agak deras.

Hidupku hampa tanpamu.

Dan aku tak bisa mengelak dari pernyataan menyedihkan itu.

Aku ingin kita tetap berbagi rasa kasih sayang, tetap menjaga janjimu untuk terus bersamaku, dan kau tetap mencintaiku, karena biarpun hatiku sesakit ini—aku tak bisa melupakanmu.

Oleh sebab itu, di kehidupan yang lain, aku akan menjagamu, agar aku tak perlu mengatakan bahwa kaulah yang meninggalkanku.

Karena rasa sakitnya melampaui apa yang pernah paling kuderita.

**The End**


End file.
